Le bien et le mal, ça existe?
by Lywen
Summary: Je ne sais pas trop quoi mettre... Je vous raconte une histoire un peu folle qui m'est arrivée un jour et qui a changé ma vie! R&R, please! Le chapitre 3: Vie de vampire.
1. Un débarquement pas prévu

Disclamer: Les personnages d'Hellsing appartiennent à leur créateur (dont je ne connais pas le nom et que je n'ai pas sous la main! sorry) mais, tout ce qui compte, c'est que je ne les ai pas volés! Na!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Putain de…"  
  
J'ouvre des yeux ronds face aux deux personnes qui se trouve devant moi et me dit tout net: "Je rêve!" Car ce ne peut pas être autre chose qu'un rêve, même s'il ne doit y avoir cette idée dans ma tête si cela en était un! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?  
  
"Qui êtes-vous?"  
  
Hey… On se calme! Tout doux… par pitié…  
  
Mais que diriez-vous, vous? Un certain homme, très grand et habillé assez chic, pointe son flingue, le 454 Casull, si je me souviens bien, entre mes deux yeux et une femme, blonde, yeux bleus et visage impassible, est assise derrière son bureau, un peu beaucoup étonnée, c'est elle qui d'ailleurs m'a posé la question.  
  
"Euh… ben… euh…" Que je fais. "Je… "  
  
Mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir, mes yeux grands ouverts par la peur sont fixés sur l'arme. L'homme et la femme échangent un regard.  
  
"Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire, Alucard, cette jeune fille est terrorisée!" Dit-elle.  
  
Le vampire range son cassul mais maintenant, ce sont ses yeux qui me fixent.  
  
"Qui êtes-vous?" Repose Intégra plus lentement et détachant bien les mots.  
  
"L… Lywen…" Mon nom réel ne me reviens plus, étrangement. Peut-être parce que je me suis endormie sur mon ordi?  
  
"Lywen?" Répète-t-elle.  
  
Je hoche la tête.  
  
"Et comment êtes-vous arrivée ici?"  
  
Question à 1000 euros! Si tu trouves la réponse, tu gagnes le pactole!  
  
"Je l'ignore" Répondis-je donc.  
  
Nouvel échange de regards.  
  
"Vous ne savez pas?"  
  
"Non, je ne le sais pas! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que…" Leur dire? Pas leur dire? Leur dire? Ou pas? Si je ne leur dis pas, ils me foutront à la porte et je pourrais bien me débrouiller, moi, après! Je n'aime pas cette situation.  
  
"Que savez-vous? Parlez!" M'ordonne soudain Alucard, me faisant faire un bon de deux mètres.  
  
"Je sais que vous êtes Alucard, vampire sous les ordres et atout d'une organisation spéciale nommée Hellsing! Que vous, c'est Intégra Wingates Hellsing, la dirigeante de cette organisation et que vous cherchez et détruisez tous les non-humains! Voilà, ce que je sais!"  
  
Maintenant, me voilà bien dans la merde!  
  
Ils me regardent, à la fois, éberlués et inquiets. Mon sang se glace lorsqu'Alucard demande à Intégra ce qu'il doit faire… T'approche pas de moi!  
  
"Comment?" Me demande-t-elle, ignorant le vampire. "Comment es-tu au courant?"  
  
"Ben, je…" Nouvelle impasse et toujours la même question. "Je viens pas d'ici… pas de ce monde! Là d'où je viens, vous êtes un anime."  
  
"Un quoi?"  
  
"Un anime! Un manga! Un dessin sur une feuille!"  
  
"Je ne comprendrais jamais les humains…" Marmonne Alucard.  
  
Le silence s'installe, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne et que la jeune femme décroche. Tout le temps que dure la conversation, moi et Alucard, nous attendions, ce qui ne me plais pas beaucoup vu le regard qu'il me lance.  
  
"Alucard!" Fait Intégra après avoir raccroché. "Nous avons un problème!"  
  
***  
  
Je savais qu'il y avait un hic dans la situation… mais pas de cette taille!  
  
Je fis ainsi la connaissance de Walter, qui me regarda bizarrement mais moins étonné que les deux autres. Il nous montra alors l'écran de l'ordinateur et j'eus la réponse à ma question principale!  
  
"Ce site fait état d'une anomalie dans le système Internet, anomalie qui s'est produite, il y a peu de temps. Le résultat serait encore inconnu mais il y avait une phrase étrange…"  
  
Et là, en grands caractères, il y avait d'inscrit:  
  
"Elle viendra"  
  
Quelle phrase, me diriez-vous! Mais la suite était illisible, une suite de chiffres et de lettres avec quelques symboles à la fin, un peu comme ceux inscrits sur les gants d'Alucard, d'ailleurs.  
  
"Je n'ai pas eu le temps de décoder tout cela." Confia Walter.  
  
Mais c'est quoi ce souk? Où suis-je tombée encore? Dans une de mes fics ou quoi??? Je pense qu'il avait raison, je suis complètement folle…  
  
"Cela pourrait-il expliquer la présence de cette jeune fille?" Demanda alors Alucard.  
  
"Possible, en effet, mais rien n'est plus incertain." Répondit Walter.  
  
"Gardons-la ici" Dit alors Intégra, "du moins jusqu'à ce que ce texte soit traduit! Tu garderas un œil sur elle, Alucard!"  
  
Quoi? Pardon? Je n'ai pas bien entendu? LUI?? Mais t'es complètement tarée, ma pauvre! Ah ben, non, c'est moi…  
  
***  
  
Hé, me voilà… Enfermée dans les sous-sols, avec Alucard… Brrrrr…  
  
Je suis assise sur le lit, faisant bien gaffe à ne pas abaisser le cercueil, le menton sur mes genoux et le regard dans le vide. Me demandant pour la Xème fois ce que je fous ici et tentant de ne pas sortir en courant de cette pièce.  
  
Lui, il est assis à la table, en train de recharger son Casull, silencieux.  
  
"Vous ferais-je peur, Lywen?" Me demande-t-il soudain.  
  
Je sursaute puis le regarde. Il a ses lunettes et son chapeau, maintenant et ne sourit pas.  
  
"Oui, vous me faites peur…" Murmurai-je.  
  
"Pourquoi?"  
  
"Je ne sais rien grand chose mais vous ne travaillez pas pour des humains parce que vous les adorez…"  
  
Petit sourire mais aucune réponse.  
  
"En tout cas, vous n'hésitez pas à boire leur sang quand vous avez faim…"  
  
Pourquoi je lui dis ça? Je me tais, attendant peut-être une réaction de sa part, en vain. Raide comme un piquet, il reste assis sur sa chaise, me fixant. Et avec tout ça, je ne sais pas à quel moment je suis! Et vu que je n'ai pas vu l'order 9 et suite, je suis mal…  
  
Walter revient une heure plus tard, le visage tendu et la bouche serrée. Un mauvais pressentiment m'emplit soudain…  
  
"J'ai fini le décodage" Dit-il. "Il était assez simple, en fait."  
  
Et ça donne quoi? Mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir.  
  
"Elle viendra, et avec les freaks, elle combattra toutes les forces armées de n'importe quelle Eglise qui se dressera contre elle, amenant le mal sur Terre."  
  
Oh… Encourageant! Je reste pétrifiée, la mâchoire pendante.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Mon regard va de Alucard à Walter, puis de Walter à Intégra, qui vient d'entrer; mais il semble que la décision soit déjà prise… Alucard a déjà son flingue en main.  
  
"Mais… Attendez! Je… Je ne suis pas… Je ne ferais jamais ça!" Fis-je en me remettant sur mes jambes.  
  
Le visage d'Intégra est toujours aussi impassible tandis que Walter le reste autant qu'il peut et Alucard s'apprête à jouer au bourreau.  
  
Je recule jusqu'au mur, fixant Alucard avec des yeux dilatés. Il n'allait pas faire ça! Il…  
  
Pan!  
  
La balle est tirée, je ferme les yeux…  
  
Un petit bruit métallique me les fait rouvrir et je reste éberluée.  
  
Dans sa précipitation, la balle de 13 mm, en argent je-sais-plus-trop-quoi, avait été stoppée par un mur invisible et reposait désormais à mes pieds.  
  
Et ils semblaient tout aussi effarés que moi.  
  
"Euh… Vous m'écoutez, maintenant? Si je vous dis que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, vous me croiriez?"  
  
Apparemment non… Ben merde, alors! Je suis bien dans la merde… AU SECOURS!!!  
  
"Il semble que cette demoiselle ait plus de pouvoirs qu'elle-même ne le pensait!" Il n'est pas stressé, lui, par-contre!  
  
"Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Alucard!" Gronde Intégra.  
  
"Mais c'est quoi ce bordel??? Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter de mourir sans que vous ne m'ayez écoutée?? HEIN???"  
  
Ils me regardent maintenant en silence.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis celle dont ils parlent?"  
  
Ok! La réponse saute aux yeux…  
  
"Mais…"  
  
"Elle a peut-être raison" Me coupe Walter. "Rien ne peut nous affirmer que c'est elle dont parle la prophétie!" Merci Walter!! "Malgré le fait qu'elle est apparue exactement au même moment et qu'elle est bien la seule… à notre connaissance!" T'en fait trop, là!  
  
Les deux autres le regardent de façon à bien lui faire voir qu'ils ne le croyaient pas.  
  
ON N'EST PAS SORTIS DE L'AUBERGE SI CA CONTINUE AINSI!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ben voilà, the first chapter que j'ai essayé de faire assez long… c'était pas prévu ainsi normalement mais bon…  
  
Je sais que c'est un style assez spécial mais vous vous y ferez, vous inquiètez pô! le chapitre 2 viendra probablement dans la semaine!  
  
Lywen 


	2. La fuite

Je ne dirais rien! Na! Vous, vous êtes contents parce que vous avez un truc à lire ben moi non! Pourquoi? Parce que je dois écrire pour vous, tiens!  
  
Un détail! Le premier chapitre est long mais celui ci l'est bcp moins. Pour ceux à qui ça déplaît, je ne peux pas faire autrement!  
  
  
  
Hé voici, un nouvel épisode de… "Le bien et le mal, ça existe?"  
  
Résumé de l'épisode précédent: Lywen pénètre dans l'univers d'Hellsing et manque de se faire tuée par Alucard… La discussion est bien partie pour ne pas trouver de fin, lorsque le chapitre se termine, au bon goût de l'auteur qui s'amuse, en plus de faire la folle, à la sadique!  
  
Merci beaucoup, à vous qui continuez de lire ce désastre total! ^_^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mwoin…  
  
Bon, ben voilà… La discussion terminée, nos chers petits membres d'Hellsing ont fait un choix… CHOIX QUI NE ME PLAIT PAS DU TOUT, je tiens à le dire mais je n'avais plus mon mot à dire et je préfère ça à la mort, je dois l'avouer!  
  
Je suis enfermée, non plus avec Alucard dans une pièce où je pouvais encore m'enfuir (Pq ne l'ais-je pas fait?!), mais dans une pièce sans fenêtre, avec une porte en plomb de je-ne-sais-plus-combien-de-millimètres, celée par la magie. DONC, je ne peux pas sortir!!!  
  
Repartie dans mon monologue intérieur, je finis par m'endormir…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
La pièce était faiblement éclairée par des bougies volantes. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'un pentagramme simple, mais tracé à l'aide de sang, sur le sol. Et sur le seul mur qu'elle pouvait voir, étant immobilisée, des inscriptions…  
  
The freaks, you'll lead and the darkness, you'll direct to the victory!*  
  
En langue normale, ces signes donnaient: "Les Freaks, tu commanderas et l'obscurité tu mèneras à la victoire!" Mais comment elle arrivait à traduire, elle l'ignorait…  
  
Elle avait eut à peine le temps de terminer de lire la phrase qu'une intense douleur dans son dos la fit hurler et se réveiller.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain…  
  
"Quelles nouvelles, Walter?" Demanda Intégra.  
  
"Rien, Dame Intégra, à par que Lywen a hurlé dans son sommeil et qu'elle s'est réveillée… probablement un simple cauchemar."  
  
"Idiot! Quand je vous dis de la tenir à l'œil, je vous ordonne d'analyser ses moindres faits et gestes!"  
  
"Oui, Sir Intégra, je le ferais" S'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête.  
  
***  
  
Ca m'a fait un mal de chien! Putain, c'était quoi ce rêve? Aïe… Ca fait toujours mal d'ailleurs!  
  
Je passe une main dans mon dos pour voir un peu s'il y a quelque chose d'anormal et sens, à travers mon T-shirt troué, entre mes omoplates, que ma peau est recouverte de quelque chose de lisse et tiède. Je ramène ma main devant mes yeux et vois qu'elle est recouverte d'un liquide écarlate que je ne mets pas longtemps à identifier. Pas étonnant que ça fait mal!  
  
…  
  
J'ai faim…  
  
…  
  
Pourquoi en voyant le sang sur ma main, j'ai soudain envie de… O_O de le lécher!  
  
ARGH!! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!  
  
***  
  
"Sir Intégra!!!"  
  
Une femme débarque dans le bureau de la dirigeante de l'organisation des Chevaliers Royaux Protestants, un dossier à la main.  
  
"Il semblerait que la jeune fille nommée Lywen soit…"  
  
Intégra lui arracha le dossier des mains et lut par elle-même ce que la messagère s'apprêtait à lui dire.  
  
"Impossible!" S'exclame-t-elle alors en refermant le dossier et en courant aux sous-sols.  
  
Elle y retrouva Walter, devant un écran de télévision retransmettant les images de la cellule de Lywen. Ce dernier, figé d'horreur, ne remarqua même pas son arrivée et elle se doit donc de visionner ce qui le pétrifie ainsi.  
  
Lywen se déchaînait sur les murs de pierre à l'aide de ses poings, en pleurs et hurlant à la mort. Mais ce qui était surprenant, c'est que les poings produisaient de gros cratères dans le mur et si elle ne s'arrêtait pas, elle finirait par le détruire.  
  
"Comment est-ce possible?"  
  
Walter se reprend soudain et, comme s'il n'en avait jamais été étonné, il cliqua quelques fois sur la souris de son écran d'ordinateur et fit apparaître, en grand et en couleur, le visage de Lywen où il montra alors deux détails: les yeux et les dents.  
  
Tous deux restent silencieux.  
  
"Voulez-vous que j'intervienne?" Demande soudain une voix.  
  
"Non"  
  
***  
  
"Tu vas bien finir par tomber! Saleté de mur!" Marmonnais-je.  
  
Un dernier coup… Ca y est! Ben, merde… de la terre… J'avais oublié qu'on était au sous-sol!  
  
Je me recule d'un pas, réfléchissant. Le seul moyen de sortir était par la magie mais je ne savais pas l'utiliser… Bah! On peut toujours essayer!  
  
Je me concentre, faire le vide en soi puis penser à ce qu'on veut faire, c'est simple! Passer, traverser l'obstacle, sortir… Une fois bien en confiance, je fais deux pas en avant, le deuxième aurait du logiquement buté contre l'élément mais il n'en est rien et ce n'est que très vaguement que j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un crier mais je suis dehors en un rien de temps!  
  
La cours est vide mais la sirène ne va pas tarder à retentir et alors tous les soldats débarqueront. Je dois faire vite! Je la traverse en courant mais, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de passer les grilles, quelque chose m'attrape le bras, m'ordonnant de m'arrêter.  
  
Je me retourne alors, poing levé, mais découvre Alucard derrière moi… l'alerte retentit enfin.  
  
"Où cours-tu comme ça?" Me demande-t-il.  
  
"Pourquoi me le demander si tu comptes m'en empêcher?" Rétorquai-je.  
  
"Simple curiosité" Répond-t-il.  
  
Je dégage mon bras et il me regarde en souriant. Là-bas, je vois les soldats qui affluent, armes pointées sur leur cible et la grille, derrière moi, n'est qu'à quelques pas.  
  
"On se retrouvera" Je promets, mais j'espère de tout cœur que non, avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de brume.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
* Je le met en anglais mais c'est censé être dans la police threbban ou un truc ainsi! (l'écriture qui est autour du signe présent sur les gants d'Alucard.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Voilà, je vous envoie ce deuxième chap illico presto, même si j'ai pas de review (cki est le cas, malheureusement!) snif  
  
.:. Lywen .:. 


	3. Vie de vampire

DISCLAMER!!!!!!!!!! RIEN, SAUF Lywen (vu que c'est "sensé" être moi), NE m'appartient!!! Donc, évitez les poursuites et les menaces, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup ^_^ J'ai rien fait de mal… (Enfin… dans la réalité, quoi! ^_^)  
  
Hé voici, un nouvel épisode de… TombRaider!  
  
Moi: Pardon?  
  
Euh… Désolé, c'est pas le bon script!  
  
Résumé de l'épisode précédent: Lywen est devenue vampire on ne sait comment, et s'est enfuie du manoir Hellsing. Court, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Moi: J'ai déjà dit que je n'y étais pour rien! Mais voilà l'explication la plus concrète…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Quelques mois plus tard…  
  
Ca ne fait que quelques mois mais…  
  
Je suis un vampire, malgré le fait que j'ignore tout de comment je le suis devenue, et peut importe de toute façon! Le fait est là, je le suis et rien de ce que je pourrais faire n'y changera quelque chose car il n'y a pas de retour en arrière.  
  
Pas de retour en arrière…  
  
Ces mots m'ont hanté pendant des semaines, je m'y suis faite désormais mais je ne pourrais jamais apprécier pleinement cette vie, même si chaque soir, je sens que je deviens un peu plus comme ce qu'ils attendent de moi… Maléfique et ténébreuse. Je ne peux plus marcher à la lumière, non pas parce que le soleil me fait un quelconque mal, mais parce que je ne supporte plus l'idée du soleil sur ma peau, froide et pâle. Mes cheveux, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, sont devenus d'un noir de jais.  
  
Ma nourriture, je la trouve dans la rue, des hommes, le plus souvent. Des clochards ou des drogués, les gens qui n'ont plus vraiment aucune existence, dont personne ne se souciera de la disparition, se disant qu'il a dû mourir de froid ou d'une overdose.  
  
Je me dégoûte moi-même…  
  
  
  
Enveloppée de noir, je parcours ainsi la rue, durant la nuit, et le jour, je m'enferme quelque part, toujours dans un endroit différent, m'exerçant et développant mes pouvoirs, comme on me l'ordonne dans ces putains de visions! J'obéis comme un toutou à son maître, je quitte peu à peu le chemin de l'humanité qui résidait encore en moi… je meurs, laissant la place au démon qui sommeille dans mon corps!  
  
Le pire… C'est que je n'ai que 15 ans et que je garderais à jamais mon apparence physique.  
  
***  
  
Elle entre, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait y trouver et pourquoi elle devait le trouver. Un ordre est un ordre et elle est le pion qui est destiné à l'accomplir.  
  
Elle se trouve dans un club, logiquement très bien gardé mais pas assez suffisamment, la preuve étant les deux gardes morts sur le pas de la grande porte qui n'avait eu aucun mal à disséminer les restes en se refermant. Des femmes à moitié nues font leur boulot pour des hommes en costar-cravate, tout souriant. Elle ne s'en préoccupe pas, ce qu'elle cherche est dans le fond, dans un des coins les plus sombres, fumant un cigare et entouré de deux femmes, tout aussi habillées que les autres.  
  
Il l'a vue depuis qu'elle est entrée et se demande bien comment une gamine a pu entrer dans cette pièce… avec un look pareil! Car, elle a beau ne pas être repoussante au niveau beauté, les vêtements plutôt gothiques et le long manteau noir ne sont pas très recherchés dans le métier.  
  
Elle s'arrête, face à lui, et derrière les quelques mèches noires cachant son visage, il peut observer des yeux déterminés fixés sur lui. Elle ne dit rien, elle se contente de le fixer, immobile.  
  
"Que puis-je pour toi?" Demande-t-il, un peu sèchement, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle le dérange.  
  
"J'essaye de concevoir une armée, ça vous intéresse?" Demande-t-elle d'une voix monocorde.  
  
Les deux poufiasses rigolent ouvertement, et lui ne se prive pas un petit ricanement méprisant.  
  
"Une jolie jeune fille comme toi? Une armée?"  
  
Elle sourit. Il ne la croit pas et elle avait prévu cette scène. On ne vient pas comme ça sans rien prévoir à l'avance les réactions des autres.  
  
D'un mouvement rapide, elle sortit un petit poignard de sous son manteau et le lança droit au cœur d'une des blondes qui se transforma en poussières.  
  
"Qu… Comment?" S'étonne-t-il.  
  
Elle rappelle la lame à elle et la replace dans le petit fourreau.  
  
"Je ne répèterais pas ma question" Prévint-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux clients encore sous le choc, la moitié étant humaine.  
  
"Pourquoi voulez-vous une armée?" Demande-t-il.  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
"Détruire l'Organisation Hellsing." Répond-t-elle simplement et comme si c'était la plus grande évidence.  
  
Il la regarde comme s'il la considérait comme bonne à interner.  
  
"Qui es-tu? Pourquoi faire une chose pareille?"  
  
"Mon nom est Lywen, et je tiens à ce projet pour la simple et bonne raison que Hellsing veut ma peau, autant que la tienne et celle de toute ta race de dégénérés de vampires créés à partir d'une puce."  
  
"Toi, t'es un vampire?" S'étonna-t-il.  
  
"Plus que toi, en tout cas." Répondit-elle.  
  
***  
  
Ce fut plus facile que je n'aurais pu le penser. Il a accepté et m'a promis une armée de goules. AH! J'aurais dû enregistrer la tête qu'il avait faite lorsque je lui ai dit que les goules ne seraient pas suffisantes et que je préférais une armée de vampires.  
  
"Des vampires?" S'était-il étonné. "Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous demandez?"  
  
Evidemment que je m'en rendais compte. Je n'avais même jamais été aussi sérieuse. Je n'aimais pas les goules, un vampire était plus fort qu'une simple goule et c'était tout ce qui me fallait comme raison. L'échec n'était pas permis, me soufflait toujours cette voix affreuse.  
  
Mission accomplie, retour au bercail. Il restait une grosse partie de la nuit mais j'avais quelque peu besoin de sommeil.  
  
J'avais la main sur la poignée lorsqu'un bruit étrange m'en détourna et que je me mis à en rechercher la source. Mais ce n'était qu'un simple chat.  
  
Pouf, c'est le bruit qu'a fait le lit lorsque je me suis laissée tombée dedans, fermant délicieusement les yeux. Pas de rêve, cette nuit, normalement…  
  
Et le normalement n'était pas là pour faire joli!  
  
*  
  
Elle n'avait pas eu temps de s'assoupir que le même bruit qu'avait fait tout à l'heure se reproduit… à ses pieds! Elle rouvrit les yeux et se releva, une arme pointée en avant, vers les deux yeux d'un gros félin totalement noir qui avait déjà une de ses grandes pattes munies de griffes acérées sur le lit.  
  
Une panthère! Mais que pouvais bien foutre une panthère chez elle??  
  
"Allié" Entendit-elle.  
  
Ben, voyons… Voilà qu'ils lui envoyaient un allié bien étrange! Hé merde! Un soir où elle pouvait dormir!  
  
"T'es qui, toi?" Murmure-t-elle, hésitant à ranger son arme. "T'étais pas un chat, il y a 5 minutes à peine?"  
  
Les yeux dorés clignèrent et la patte sortit du lit. La panthère s'assit sur le sol, comme attendant quelque chose.  
  
"Quoi?" Demande-t-elle. "Comment tu t'appelles, au fait?"  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle eut un petit grognement, mettant en évidence les crocs du félin: c'était sûr! Valait mieux s'en faire un allié qu'un ennemi, surtout vu la façon dont-il entre chez les gens…  
  
"Je m'appellerais comme tu souhaiteras me nommer!"  
  
… et celle dont il communique par la pensée!  
  
"Tu sais parler?" S'étonne-t-elle.  
  
"Non, parler ne serait pas le terme exacte! Disons que nous avons certaines affinités, pour pouvoir nous comprendre!"  
  
"Ah ouais… Ca ferait un beau bordel, sinon! Donc il te faut un nom… Shinra, ça te va?"  
  
"Magnifique!" Répondit simplement la panthère. "Tu comptais dormir?"  
  
"Ouais" Maugréa Lywen.  
  
"Ben, je suis sincèrement désolée, mais il y a d'autres projets en cours!"  
  
Lywen leva un sourcil perplexe, que Shinra ne parvint pas à interpréter, d'où le "quoi" qu'elle entendit résonner à l'intérieur de son cerveau.  
  
"Me semble que t'es plus là comme surveillante qu'alliée, pour vérifier ce que je fais…"  
  
Shinra se leva sans rien dire et s'avança vers la porte.  
  
"En effet" Répond-t-elle après un moment. "Mais je dirais mieux: Pour corriger ce que tu fais!"  
  
Lywen soupira en se levant.  
  
"Bonjour la confiance!"  
  
"L'échec n'est pas permis." Fut la seule réponse de Shinra.  
  
"Je sais, je sais!" Marmonna Lywen en ouvrant la porte et en s'engouffrant au dehors avec sa panthère. "Seuls ceux qui sont trop sûr de réussir échouent. Moi, je ne suis sûre de rien et je me prépare au mieux pour que cette attaque ne foire pas! Maintenant, s'ils tiennent à me corriger, qu'ils le fassent, j'en ai rien à foutre! S'ils croient que je peux encore essayer de m'échapper de leur emprise, qu'ils resserrent l'étau, j'm'en contrefiche mais qu'ils arrêtent de me le rappeler toutes les 4 heures ou je vais en devenir folle!"  
  
Elle entendit le rire de Shinra dans sa tête. C'était d'ailleurs assez déconcertant…  
  
"T'inquiète pas, va! C'est moi qui suis là, maintenant! Je crois qu'ils vont te laisser un peu, pendant un certain temps…"  
  
"T'es rassurante!" Fit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Voilà! G fini ce chapitre là mais il faudra un certain tant et qu'ils passent entre certaines mains, avant que vous ne l'ayez! Si vous l'avez… (silence mystérieux)  
  
En tout cas, s'il y a des fautes par rapport à l'anime, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler! (J'les corrigerais, bien entendu!)  
  
Sur ce, bonne continuation,  
  
::Lywen:: 


End file.
